Watch-Star
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Dark days are coming for the Diaz family, as a familiar face from their past returns...and star learns some shocking secrets about her friend...and a war will begin... Major AU!


**Watch-Star**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Star was confused...one second she and Marco were beating up monsters...suddenly a weird drone flies from the sky and pelts them with a bomb, blowing them up...

The monster flees...but Marco looks horrified...he quickly asks Star to track that Drone.

"Marco, why-

"STAR, JUST DO IT!"

Star frightened since Marco had never raised his voice to her like that...complies. Her spell shows the drone landing in the hand of a grown man wearing a trench coat, cap, and neck gaiter covering his face.

Marco was horrified- "No, no, no, why!?" Screamed Marco out in rage, he quickly forcibly grabs Star by the hand and drags Star back to his house.

"Marco, what's- "Not now."

"But who was- "Not now."

Why are- "NOT NOW!"

Marco practically dragged an increasingly concerned Star into the Diaz house. Rafael Diaz looked up and smiled as they came in. "hello Marco, how-

"Hey dad! Did you get your mower back from Ed today!?" Shouts Marco suddenly. Both his parents suddenly turned pale, Angie Diaz dropped her cookie plate on the ground.

Trying very hard to seem composed...Rafael tried to speak. "Uh...no...I haven't...I'll go do that. Angie...help me?" He said awkwardly...like an actor suffering stage fright and slurring his lines.

Angie...Angie looked like she was about to cry...but she and her husband rushed out to the car and drove away. Star was starting to lose her patience. She turns to Marco annoyed, "Marco, seriously what is-

"Star! I'll explain latter! But we need to go- "NO! Your being mean to me! You tell me now! Tell me who that guy in-

Panic overriding everything else, Marco reacted on his first instinct to shut Star up...Kiss her full on the lips.

 _"Okay! Crisis averted! Now I just need to keep this up until we get to the blindspot and- Oh, man I am SO enjoying this! I'm kissing my best friend and I like it- Dang it Marco! Focus! Lives are at stake here!"_ Thinks Marco to himself as he continues to make-out with star while carrying her bridal style out of his house.

 _Huh, I'm surprise Star didn't punch me...in fact she seems REALLY into- Whoa, what she doing?"_ Indeed, Star had just wrapped her legs around his waist and was now hugging and caressing him with her arms while she threw herself even more into making out with him!

 _"Okay, wow. Weird...just...just relax Diaz...your only a few blocks away...just roll with it and-_

 **RIP!**

In one fell swoop, Star had ripped off his hoodie. " _Wha- No! Focus Diaz! If you don't meet up with your parents they'll assume the worst and leave town! Just like we planned, you need to hurry and-_

 **RIP!**

 _"Annnnd, there goes my shirt..."_ Thinks Marco miserably to himself as he continues to run/carry Star/make-out. Star's caressing of his now bare chest gave Marco goosebumps.

 _One more block! One more block! Just need to clear this Cul-de-sac and-_

 **RIP!**

 _"Oh, come on!"_ Thinks Marco to himself angrily as the scraps of his pants went flying, _"Oh, man...I need a cold shower...FAST!"_ Moaned Marco to himself as Star began to rub against him as they made-out and Caress EVERYTHING...which leads to her grasping the waistband of his boxers.

 _"No, come on! Not that!"_ And just like that, they were at the blindspot! "YES!" Shouted Marco triumphantly as he FINALLY broke off the kiss. Star looked at him startled, "Wha- Marco...why'd you stop?"

Marco...deeply embarrassed quickly put Star down. "Uh...Star...I'm sorry about that...but I needed to kiss you to stop you from talking about aiden until we got here-

 **CRACK!**

"JERK!" Shouted a sobbing Star as she ran into the bushes after kicking Marco in his nads. "Star, wait! I'm sorry!" Shouts Marco swallowing down the pain as her an after her through the bushes-

 **RIP!**

-Which of course lead to his boxers torn off.

Marco snarls, "Oh, come on! What's next!? Janna shows up!?" Suddenly he felt his arms pulled behind his back, immobilizing him. "You rang?" Teased Janna into his ear, she chuckled...then she glared. "But seriously...time to pay the piper for making Star cry Marco." She said with a very straight face as she forced Marco to march himself toward Star...naked and uncovered...

 _"I wonder if Blume would just kill me quickly if I asked?"_ Wondered Marco morbidly...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
